User blog:King Alexander I/First Annual Prime Minister Election - 1749
17 January 1749 Koniz, Bern The First Annual Prime Minister elections of my rule have begun. With serveral candidates already announcing their intention to run, we have a full house. Election day will be February 7, and polls will go up this Wednesday, the 20th. The process will work as the following: *Jan. 20 - The Primaries will go into affect, citizens can vote their favourite of the four candidates. *Jan. 21 - The First Debate will be held between all the candidates *Jan. 25 - The Primaries end, and the Main Election begins. Voting goes up for the top two candidates. *Jan. 28 - The Debate between the top two candidates will be held. *Jan. 31 - Election Day, the winner will be announced and inagurated. All debates will be administered by User:GeneralHerman Candidates *Josef Kohleshmied - The second Prime Minister of Switzerland, Kohleshmied served as PM from his election in 1739, until he resigned in 1746. He has decided to return to politics at the behest of the King. Kohleshmied is currently the longest serving member of Switzerland alive, and second in history, only after William II/Tyler Kroshbon. Kohleshmied leads the Swiss People's Party, which has stated its purpose as "To uphold the rights of the common man and work towards the common good for Switzerland". *Mathieu Pitcairn - Mathieu is a Swiss official who currently serves as Royal Steward to His Majesty, and has served off and on for many years. He is also notable for being the Director of the SIA in its early years. He represents the Swiss Progressives Party and has stated that his platform is "Civil Rights Reform and Anti-Corruption". This candidate was arrested for conspiracy against an allied nation. *John Scurvycastle - Scurvycastle served as General of the Army during Rayne I's reign, and was the second-in-command of the Armed Guard in its early years. He returned to the government in 1749 at the behest of King Alexander. He is currently the General of the Swiss Army. He also represents the Swiss People's Party. This candidate dropped out of the election on 23 January 1749. *William Keelspinner - A little known official from the time of Rayne I, Keelspinner was elevated to the position of Head of Parliament in its early stages by King Rayne. He was one of the most trusted officials in Rayne's administration but was quietly retired by the government when Matthew II came to power. Let the elections begin! King Alexander of Switzerland (talk) Voting Sock-puppets are prohibited from voting, and candidates may not vote for themselves. Voting is regulated by the SIA. Primaries Cast your vote for the next Prime Minister Lord Josef Kohleschmied, Duke of Zurich Sir Mathieu Pitcairn, Royal Steward Sir John Scurvycastle, General of the Army Sir William Keelspinner, Former Head of Parliament Main Election Cast your vote for the next Prime Minister Lord Jozef Kohleschmied, Duke of Zurich Sir William Keelspinner, Former Head of Parliament Category:Blog posts